Search systems can be employed in various settings, including in a general purpose setting or in an electronic commerce system. Search systems can surface various items in an electronic repository. In addition, search systems can generate suggested search terms for a user based at least upon characters entered by a user in a search user interface element. Search engines often do not provide additional information about a suggested search term and may require submission of a search term in a search user interface element in order to see the results of a particular suggested search term.